There is a never ending search for improved materials. Many of these improved materials are composite materials. Composites are formed when various distinct materials are engineered together to create a new material. The idea is to take best advantage of the strengths of each component material, while minimizing their weaknesses. Composites may be engineered with unique physical properties to suit very distinct applications.
Carbon nanotubes composites have recently received a lot of attention. A carbon nanotube is essentially a graphite sheet folded into a tubular shape. This structure retains the mechanical strength of the sheet axial (in-plane) to the orientation of the tube, but is weak in the lateral direction. Carbon nanotubes also provide high in-plane electrical conductivity as well as high in-plane thermal conductivity. Recent efforts in forming carbon nanotube composites generally disclose blending nanotubes into a polymer matrix, much like a fiberglass composite.